Brake Away
by ReaperNinjaGirl976
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is the Jinchuriki for the unknown 7-Tailed Tiger Demon Rin. After being a prisoner for almost all her life, she escapes and seeks refuuge in Suna. The new Kazekage Gaara takes an interest in Hinata at first sight, but is now-independent Hinata going to accept his love after being hurt for so long, or is she going to brake away again? Bad summary, T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone, here's the new story that I promised to make! I hope you like it and I hope you reveiw it because i will die of... a horrible thing called... Lack-Of-Reveiw-Tovia! Sad I know but if you reveiw, I will find a cure! (*Determined Pose*)  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot! If I owned Naruto, Hinata would be the main character and it would be called Hinata!**

Prolog- Near the border of Suna, hidden deep in the forest…

The pounding and screaming on the door can be heard from outside the sound-proof walls and was gradually increasing in volume. All of the Shinobi guards were armed and in front of the door containing the noise. "Do you think the door can stand it much longer?" a young man asked eyeing the door anxiously. "I'm not sure boy." Said a much older Shinobi, "But it has too. If that monster breaks loose of that cell, hall hell is upon us." Just as he finished his sentence, everything was suddenly silent. One could have heard a feather drop onto the floor. Everyone held in a breath, praying to God that whatever was in that cell had gotten tired and gave up. The young man from before, gained courage and stepped up to a small window on the door of the almost completely black room. Seeing nothing he sighed in relief for a moment, but that was before glowing purple eyes suddenly appeared in the window.

The man, so in shock, didn't jump out of the way in time before the door came flying off it's hinges with a huge amount of force. Inside the room was all black, and you couldn't see inside of it even if you were in the doorway. From that blackness, a girl the age of 15 came out.

She was wearing black camouflage jeans, a black muscle shirt with a white vest lined with black fur on top, black ninja sandals, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, and a white collar with a black pearl that had a white stripe straight down the middle inside a cage. Her lavender eyes were a dark and dangerous purple, her petite body was flowing intently with pure white chakra that was being drained from the special cuffs on her hands. In short, the girl was dangerous and boiling mad. Her eyes turned dark with blood lust as she scanned the room of Shinobi she wanted so desperately to kill for trapping her inside that horrible cell.

All at once they advanced, hoping that rushing her will catch her off guard so they could get her under control. The girl side-stepped a katana thrown at her head, that managed to almost cut her short navy blue hair, and decided to charge. She went after the Shinobi who threw the katana and placed a well aimed hit to his temple, killing him instantly. She sharply turned on her left foot and made contact with a now broken jaw. The girl's adrenalin rush had reached it peak and gave her new-found energy to escape. She ran through-out the halls of her prison, bashing heads and drawing blood from every person she saw.

She finally stopped and looked around huffing and puffing in satisfaction. She noticed one of the guards had a key to unlock her cuff. She bent down and snatched the key off of his belt before turning and walking outside. The cuffs fell off, causing a huge dust cloud to rise off the floor and into her eyes. She rubbed her eyes roughly and heard laughing from inside her head. "Wow," the voice said, "Did you seriously kill everyone Hinata?" The girl named Hinata smiled "Yes Rin." She replied. "Well," Rin said, "Let's go before they send more people after us!" Hinata turned her head left and right before making the decision of going right.

She ran until she found herself at the edge of a huge desert. Using her Byakugan, she found a large village not too far from where she was.

She ran again and vowed to herself and her Rin that she won't make the same mistakes again. "Depend on no one but yourself..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! I would like to thank my reveiwers from the bottom of mi corazon! I never really expected to have reveiws on the first day I posted, so THANKS A LOT! Ok Disclaimer Time!  
Disclaim: I do not own Naruto... only a bag of chips... Enjoy!**

Hinata's POV-

"Almost there, you're almost there!" Rin encouraged me. I took in a breath of relief and settled for walking instead of running. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm the Jinchuriki for the unknown 7-Tailed Tiger Demon Rin since I was big enough inside my mother's womb. My father had been using me for power advantages to take over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but ultimately he failed because I escaped!

For almost all of my life, I was controlled by my father and the rest of the Hyuga council under the threat of my mother being killed. My mother Hisoka Hyuga was the only person in the world who actually loved a monster like me. I was always an outcast and was never allowed to interact with the other children my age. My father, or should I say controller, Hiashi Hyuga had another wife who gave birth to my baby half sister Hanabi Hyuga. She was to be the heir of the entire clan, and I was to be just the weapon who takes orders to my authority.

One day when I was 5, a strange man from the sound came over to our estate and asked about me, to see if I really was the 7-Tailed Tiger's Jinchuriki. I was tested by being forced to kill my uncle Hizashi using my demon's power. I cried bitterly once I realized what I had done to my dear and kind uncle, and was then hated by my older cousin Neji who vowed to avenge his father one day. The strange man was pleased, and asked my father for me to be taken under his care so he could groom me into the ultimate killing machine until I was 18 years old. Of course my father agreed, so I was taken away the next day.

My mother had tried to protest. She tried to hide me away from everyone, but she was killed the moment I was found by the man of the sound. I released Rin from her cage willingly, and destroyed everything in my way including some of the council members but regretfully not my father. I was eventually controlled again and was taken away for the rest of my life… or so they thought. I escaped 3 years before they could break me into that machine they wanted, and now I'm out for revenge.

"Hey kid!" Rin called. During the time I was in the cell, I got to know Rin a better than ever. We really connected and we both shared each other's fun, stubborn, boyish, fierce, personality though she is more random than I am. I sighed in exhaustion, "What?" I managed to wheeze out. I felt her stir a bit, "What's the plan for when we get there?" I stopped in thought, 'What DO we do when we arrive?' I thought furrowing my brows. I shrug, "Get a job I guess, earn some money and get an apartment to live in until our next move." I said starting to walk again. We finally managed to get to the gate without dieing of overheating.

"What's your business here?" Someone said. I strained my eyes to see through the dust to see a girl with dirty blond hair, dark green eyes, and a large black fan strapped to her back. She looked a good year or two older than me, which meant she had fighting experience. Shifting on one foot nervously, I thought of a good story to get me in the clear. Luckily for me, my brain works faster than a computer, so what seemed like an hour coming up with a story only took 3 seconds.

"I'm an orphan." I say. "Technically it's true." Rin mused, "I've been traveling the world trying to find a relative, but I've had no such luck. I then decided to find a home and happened to stumble upon your village. All I need is a job and a home, I wont cause any trouble." I said innocently, giving her my innocent face. She studied my face carefully before grinning. "Well alright." She said slinging an arm over my shoulders. "Ichigo," she yelled, making me wince, "Take my place for like 30 minutes. I gotta show our possibly-new-assistant around!" She waited a moment before hearing a "Yes Lady Temari!" from above. She grinned and walked with me inside, "My name is Temari by the way." She said. "I'm Hinata." I replied quietly.

"So," she started, "This is Suna!" she lifted her hands to the sky for emphasis, "Here in Suna, it never snows and I always hot except for at night. You will be having a live-in job as my family's assistant, well mine and my brother Kankuro's assistant. My brother Gaara really isn't a people person." She started to drift a bit in thought before shaking her head and continuing, "I'm like the vice-Kazekage; I'm second in line for the position. Kankuro is the ambassador and Gaara is the actual Kage, so you'll have to meet him later on. Are you following this?" I nodded silently and processed the information quickly to take on more.

We arrived at a large sand-colored building and entered. I looked around at the beige walls and the old photos of past Kazekages taking mental notes for later usage. We stopped at a black door with a white Suna symbol on the door, "This," Temari said, "is your room." She opened to door to reveal a large black and white room. The king-sized bed was in the middle of the room and had black blankets and white pillows. The curtains were black with white lining, covering the balcony door on the left of the room. The large dresser was white with black handles on the far right side of the room. The bathroom door was white with a black handle and was on the wall opposite of the bed. The carpet was black and silky feeling. I grinned before placing a look of indifference back on my face; black and white were my favorite colors.

"Do you like it?" Temari asked sitting on the large bed. I nodded, "These are my favorite colors." I mused looking around. "Well all of the other rooms are red and black, so I had to beg Gaara to make another room that was a different color, so we settled for white. I still have to add color to this room!" she said exasperated. I shrugged, "Why not purple? I happen to like purple very much." I looked at the white walls, "Maybe the walls could be a lavender color with black and white stars or stripes. We could decorate the bathroom and tinker with the furniture a bit." I now looked at her, "What do you think?" she grinned, "I think you're on to something Hinata." She said grinning.

Suddenly the door busted open to reveal a boy in a black jumpsuit with what seemed like kitty ears on the hood. Purple makeup- I mean face paint decorated his face. He narrowed his eyes at Hinata, "Who's the girl?" he asked rudely. I merely raised an eyebrow, "Who's the cat?" I retorted, causing Temari to laugh. "That happens to be Kankuro, my brother." Temari said standing up. She walked beside Kankuro, "This is Hinata, our new assistant." Kankuro snorted, "Can she arrange files, pick up and deliver packages, deliver messages, arrange desks properly, and take messages for all of us?" he asked smugly.

"I arranged files for my father, picked up and delivered packages for my uncle, delivered messages throughout all of my elders, arranged my father's desk every day, and can memorize every message told to me." I stated crossing her arms. Temari looked at Kankuro with a grin, "She sounds certified to me." She said shrugging. Kankuro nodded, obviously impressed, "Welcome to the job Hinata." He said shaking my hand. I nodded once, noticing the now-nervous faces on the siblings. "Now you have to meet Gaara." They both said. I shrugged, "Well let's go then." I said, gesturing them to lead the way. They exchanged a nervous glance at each other as they walked down the hall…

Unknown to Hinata, the siblings shared the same thoughts 'Hopefully, Gaara won't cause her to run away.' They both thought as they arrived at the double doors of Gaara's office.

**WOO! (*fist-pump-ito*) Yay chapter 2! So reveiw and spread the word!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, chapter 3! I hope this one is good enough for a reveiw!  
Disclaim: I wish I did, but I don't. I DON"T OWN IT! WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY?!**

No One's POV-

Gaara looked out of his window at his village, thinking about his current position. Gaara of the Sand was -or is- the most feared person to ever rule as Kazekage and is now the most popular as he is the youngest. After landing the position inherited by his father, he has been busier than a bee on signing various decrees and new laws. He never had an interest in people or girls for that matter; all they care about is power and popularity. He decided that whatever 'assistant' that Kankuro and Temari hire is leaving immediately, and if she plays hard to get rid of, he chases her away using fear or 'hard work.' He figures that a greedy woman, no matter how beautiful, is an ugly and unworthy woman.

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. "Come in." he said sitting forward and putting his arms on his desk. A smiled played on his lips when his siblings came in and bow, but it quickly turned into a scowl when he saw a blue-headed girl walk in. He grunted as she shut the door behind her, bowed, and stood in the middle of the room lazily, crossing her arms for added effect. "Gaara," Temari said nervously, "This is Hinata, our new assistant." Gaara raised an eyebrow and stood up. Kankuro smacked the back of her head to gain her attention actually causing her to turn and death-glare at him.

Kankuro had seen Gaara's death-glares plenty of times, but seeing this beautiful innocent-looking girl give him one sent shivers down his spine. Hinata turned her attention back to Gaara, studying him closely and memorizing every detail. Gaara did the same with a hand under his chin in a study-thinking pose. He walked in a circle around her, making her tense somewhat, which did not go unnoticed by the young Kage. "Are you done?" Hinata asked venomously, "I'm not some freaking doll you can stare at, so stand where I could see you." Gaara raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly in amusement. 'Clearly, she does like being looked at.' He thought standing in front of her now.

Hinata raised a brow and crossed her arms again, "So?" she asked bluntly, "Am I hired or what?" Temari chuckled liking this girl more and more each minute. Gaara sighed; this girl would be hard to get rid of. He looked at his brother, "Is she certified enough? " Kankuro nodded, "I asked her myself." Gaara looked at Temari, "She has no family, no known relative, and background story is a good." Hinata had a distant look in her eyes at the mention of family which Gaara caught. 'That's interesting.' He mused. "She could stay." He said catching her attention, "But, only if she could handle hard work." He smirked now. Hinata rolled her eyes, "Oh no, hard work. I'm gonna die." She sarcastically said walking out of the room. She shut the doors behind her and walked to her room…

Gaara's POV-

That girl is beyond interesting. Not once did she drool over me, or show any type of emotion other than irritation. "Gaara," my brother said catching my attention, "please don't chase her away. We really have a lot of work and we need all the help we could get." I sighed, "If she can't handle the work, than she needs to go." I simply said walking to my desk. "I know she can do the work." Temari said inspecting her nails. "That girl is like steel, she can handle the work." She now looked up at the door in thought, "Maybe she can handle my training too. I've always wanted a protégé of my own." She was out of the door in a second with Kankuro following.

I sighed and sat down. 'Are you really that stupid?' yelled a voice in my head. I gripped my head in pain. Since birth, I was burdened by a curse brought upon me by my own father: Shikaku the One-Tailed Demon. He is the sole reason that I'm feared in my own village. We managed to work out an agreement, I get him blood from every assassin and enemy I kill and he basically leaves me alone. "What?" I said back, "She's just a girl, what are you so worried about?" Laughter filled my head, but not as painfully. 'Aw shoot kid.' He laughed, 'That girl is a Jinchuriki!' my eyes widened, "A what?" I asked. 'She possesses Rin, the 7-Tailed Tiger Demon!' he paused in thought, 'Rin is actually attractive when you get passed the claws, and her human form is to DIE FOR! It's actually funny she's a tom-boy."

"Wait, wait, and wait!" I said, "Did you say HUMAN FORM?" he sighed as if irritated, 'Yes I did.' He replied. "Explain this NOW." I demanded. "Well," he started, "all demons have a human form, but we don't let our Jinchuriki know about it. We all have a human form we turn into during the blood moon or whenever we want, but it uses our chakra, not yours. I myself don't use it much because there was never a real reason to. I mean, sure I could have used it for killing sprees, but I use my power for important things, not just killing when you could do that for me. The only power I really use is to help you control your sand, which you need to learn to do on your own!' He paused a moment, 'But I have more power than you could ever imagine kid, a whole lot more.' Gaara sighed taking in all of the information.

Hinata POV-

I groaned and flopped onto my bed face first. I really don't like that guy. "Hey Nata-chan," a voice on my left said. I turned my head slightly and grinned. Sitting beside me was my best friend Rin. She was wearing black camouflage shorts that went just below her knees, a black muscle shirt under a white vest with black fur lining the edges and hood and three claw mark designs on the back, a white belt with black tiger-like stripes, black fingerless gloves with white tiger-like stripes, black ninja sandals, and a black studded collar with a pure white pearl that had a black down the middle inside a little cage. Her eyes were ice blue with a white lining around her cat-like pupils, and her hair was white with black highlights and tips.

Rin flipped her side-bangs out of her face but it fell back into its position over her right eye. "What's wrong Nata-chan?" she said sitting beside Hinata Indian-style, "Usually you're so…Hinata, not grumpy." Hinata sighed. "That guy gets under my skin." she replied sitting up as well, "I don't care if he's the Kazekage, he's a punk." Rin laughed. "Well you know," she whispered, "he's a Jinchuriki too." Hinata's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked. Rin nodded with a grin, "Shikaku's holder." She said. Hinata furrowed her brows, "The One-Tailed Demon?" she asked. Rin nodded silently. 'I should keep an eye on him then.'

Rin's hair suddenly bristled and her eyes narrowed before poofing away. A knock at the door revealed the reason of Rin's actions. "Come in." I called flopping back onto my bed. Temari walked in with a smile, "Hinata," Temari said leaning against the wall, "You get the first week off starting tomorrow if you will do one thing: train under me and my brothers to become a ninja." I sat up and looked at her. If I became a ninja under these three, then I would be able to have more freedom and then I could go and find my father to kill him. I would get more fighting experience and maybe a good work out.

I nodded my head "Alright, it's a deal." Temari did a fist-pump. "But all you had to do was ask, I would have done it for you anyways without the bribe." I smirked seeing the realization slap Temari's face. "Well whatever," she said recovering. "Let's go shopping!" I scowled, "I don't shop." I said crossing my arms. "If you don't come, I'll pick out your outfits for you." I looked at her clothes before standing up. "I pick my clothes without your say in the matter." I said walking to the door. She grinned and followed me out.

**I HAVE DONE IT! I finished my soda! OK now reveiw and pass it on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finished chapter 4! I should give myslef an award, I'm just saying...  
****Disclaim: Why can't I own Naruto? CAN SOMEBODY TALL ME WHY I DON'T OWN IT?! ANYBODY?!**

Hinata's POV-

"What about this one Hinata-chan?" Temari said holding up a red dress with a long slit on the side and pink sakura-blossoms on the other side. I shrugged, "It looks good," I said she jumped in happiness, "For you." I finished with a smirk. She fell back anime style. "Aw comon Hina-chan!" she whined loudly, "You need a dress for parties!" I grinned, "I'm a Tom-Boy Mari-chan." I said as I stood up and took the dress from her, "and in case you didn't know Tom-Boys don't wear dresses." I threw the dress over my shoulder. I walked over to the racks and pulled out some black dress-pants. Now these were more my style! I looked through some more and found some appropriate dress-shirts that didn't have any frills or the color pink. I placed them into the basket and walked over to the training clothes side.

I picked out a black sleeveless shirt, black loose shorts, black ninja sandals, and a purple muscle shirt, white shorts that went below my knees, three weapon holders, and white bandages. I then went off into the boy's section and picked out 5 outfits before picking 2 more pairs of shoes. Then I grabbed a pair of mid-thigh black shorts, a faded red tank-top and a grey off-shoulder baggy shirt for sleeping in. "I'm done." I said crossing my arms. Temari, who was still looking through clothes for me, nodded absentmindedly and waved her hand dismissively. I smirked, "Any dress you buy will be burned, ripped, be buried in the sand, or go missing." I said walking to the check-out counter. The check-out girl looked at me weirdly but scanned through my items anyway.

I headed straight for the weapons store and looked through the different kinds of knives, swords, and even fans they had. I saw a pair of throwing fans that had sharp blades on the edges, twin katanas, multiple kunai knives, and large shurikens. I grew excited as I looked through all of them and settled for the throwing-blade-fans, twin katanas, at least ten kunai and shurikens, a bundle of ninja wire, sealing scrolls and weapon scrolls. I sighed contently and walked out looking for more things to buy. I admit I have a bit of a spending problem, but I use the best to be the best.

I went into an ice-cream shop and ordered a vanilla cone. I then walked home licking my ice-cream happily. I entered my room and found Temari sitting on my bed laying out three dresses. I nearly dropped my ice-cream in disgust, surprise, and shock. I set down my bags and kicked the door closed, gaining Temari's attention. "What are those monstrosities?!" I shouted pointing with my free hand. Temari giggled, "Aren't they cute?" she asked happily, "I picked them out myself!" I looked to her in disbelief, "Yea I can see that." I said walking to my bed.

One dress was a yellow sundress with no sleeves, a low 'V' neck-line, and little red strawberries on the bottom half. The second was a one shoulder, dark purple dress with a black silky ribbon around the waistline; it looked like it went mid-thigh. The third and last was a long, baby-blue, tube-top dress with black and grey flower-like designs. I wanted to cry at the sight. "Nope," I said picking the up one by one. I felt them burning my skin at the touch, "I will never wear these, even if I'm dead." I gave them back to her, "You could threaten me, fire me, or even obliterate me, but I will never be caught dead in a dress."

Temari glared at me, "You're going to wear these or else!" she threatened. I stood my tallest which wasn't all that tall; I was still a few inches shorter than her. "Or else what?" I asked. She turned red, "I'll tell Gaara you like him." she said smugly. I paused before bursting into a fit of laughter. I tried to speak but only laughed harder. Wiping a tear from my eye I pointed behind her, "Well there's the door, be my guest!" I said still giggling. Temari grew redder before smirking and leaving the room. I knew she wasn't going to tell Gaara, because it was very obvious that I really didn't like him. But deep down, I knew she had a plan of how to get me in dress.

A knock on my door got my attention and I opened the door to see Kankuro holding a note. "Hey," he greeted, "this is for you from my…brother. He wouldn't let me read it." I motioned for him to come inside and closed the door behind him. I knew by the way he paused that he meant Temari. "Dear Hinata-sama," I read aloud, "Tonight is a formal party for the success of the treaty of the Sand and the village Hidden in the Mist. You are invited so please dress appropriately. A dress is a MUST." I looked at Kankuro who was raising an eyebrow in question. "Your crazy sister wants me in a dress." I said placing the letter back into the envelope.

I paused a moment, "Is there really a party?" I asked. Kankuro nodded, "But at least you do have the choice of which dress you would like to wear." He said with a sly smirk as flicked his eyes to the door, indicating that Temari was there. "Well," I said stretching, "Guess I'm going, I mean Gaara sent me the invitation right? I'm going to take a shower. Can you ask Temari to send the purple dress over?" I asked as I winked at him. He stood up as well, "Yeah, but you owe me." I laughed, "I think some Oreo cookies will do." I said laughing along with him.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

I sat upon the roof of the Kazekage building looking up at the stars. After Temari dropped off the dress, I hurried to the roof knowing she'll be angry at me for not showing up. I hung my feet over the edge and swung them like when I was little. Rin appeared next to me sitting over the edge, too. "Besides you," I said softly, "The moon was my best friend. She looked upon me and shined her light on me, because she knew that all I saw was darkness. She felt bad for me, that I was stuck in that bad place for 10 years of my life." I looked at Rin. "But you were there to guide me and talk to me. Thank-you for being my friend, I really appreciate it." I said.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?" she asked scooting closer to me. A single tear ran down my face, as I nodded. Rin was by my side now, holding me as I cried but made no sound. "I don't know why he did it." I whispered, "I don't know why he gave me away. I don't know why he killed her. I don't know why I wasn't good enough for him. I don't know why he didn't love me. I don't know why I was supposed to be the weapon. I just don't know why." I hugged her back, burying my face into her neck, "But one thing I'm glad he did do, was put you inside of me. He gave me my most best friend in the entire universe." She hugged me tighter before letting go to wipe my tears away.

"We'll get him for doing it Nata-chan." She said, looking me directly in the eyes, "We'll get him when we're good and ready. But for now, lets get ready and get stronger so we can kill him, ok?" I nodded and stood up with her and went back to my room to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and slipped into my covers. Rin sat beside me and petted my hair soothingly so I could sleep. I smiled faintly before falling into the deepest sleep I haven't had in ten years…

Gaara's POV-

Temari stormed ahead of us, angry for some apparent reason. Every time I would ask she would mumble something about tricking and dresses and stomp off. After asking twice, I just gave up. It really wasn't worth it. Kankuro just smirked at her anger and gave me the, I'll-Tell-You-Later-Look. This night was too much. There was a fight that broke out, at least a hundred girls that wouldn't leave me alone, stuck-up snobs that wanted my attention for popularity reasons, and some drunken guy who crashed the party, which resulted in the fight I mentioned earlier.

I sighed running a hand through my hair tiredly. "So," I said quietly, "what's with our sister? Is she PMSing or something?" Kankuro snickered, "No." he replied "She's just mad because Hinata tricked her into thinking she was going to wear a dress for the party, but ended up not even showing up. I might have helped her into realizing that she didn't have to go." He said with a shrug. I smirked, Hinata and Kankuro means trouble, and lots of it. "Well don't let her find out." I said pointing my chin to the still-fuming Temari, "She'll skin you alive if she knew." Kankuro chuckled but nodded anyways.

I followed Temari to Hinata's room to watch the fight. "HINATA," Temari shouted as she pounded on the door, "OPEN UP NOW!" The door swung open to reveal another girl with white hair and black streaks. "SHUT THE HELL UP LADY!" She yelled back, closing the door behind her. "MY FREAKING BEST FRIEND IS TRYING TO SLEEP AFTER TEN FREAKING YEARS OF NIGHTMARES! SO DO EVERYONE A DAMN FAVOR AND SHUT THE HELL UP, OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEW YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Temari was taken aback and shut her mouth instantly.

The girl took a deep breath and looked at both of us seriously, "My name is Rin, and I'm the 7-Tailed Demon." She put out her hand for us to shake. I shook her hand first while Temari's jaw dropped in shock. "Wait," she said waving her hands around, "Hinata is a Jinchuriki?" she asked, Rin and I nodded, "You knew?" both females asked me. "Yes because Shikaku told me. Temari nodded in understanding while Rin glared. She pointed at my stomach angrily, "You little snitch!" She yelled, causing Shikaku to laugh crazily. Temari rubbed her temples, "You know what? We'll talk about it in the morning." She waved good-night to the both of us and headed to her room.

Suddenly, some sand came out of my gourd on its own and made a nice little pile on the floor. It started to take on the form of a human quickly, causing me to stare in shock. It created boy that looked my age, with dark skin, black hair with golden brown highlights, a black shirt with the red Kanji of Love in a blood dripping design, black pants, black ninja sandals, and a red sash tied around his waist, the kanji symbol on his forehead, and Shikaku's eyes. I gaped in shock at Shikaku's human form.

No one's POV-

"Well, well, well-y, well, well." Rin said, "If it isn't Mr. Sand Man? Are you here to give me nightmares, or put sand in my shoes?" Shikaku grinned, "Nice to see you too Rin. Do you want some milk or a ball of yarn to play with?" Rin hissed loudly as her eyes narrowed into slits. "Aw, did I make the little kitty mad?" Shikaku teased. Rin drew out her claws, "Shut up before I slit your throat and watch the dust come out, you damn dirt-bag!" she shouted, getting ready to attack. Shikaku laughed more just before Hinata's door (unintentional, but epic rhyme!) opened up to reveal the sleepy Hyuga. She paused as soon as she saw Shikaku, Rin AND Gaara, who were now looking at her.

Hinata hated to be woken up almost more than her father, so when she heard shouting outside of her room she was practically fuming. "Rin," she whispered, "Please go to bed." Rin's naturally pale face turned ghostly white with fear before she poofed away inside Hinata. Shikaku poofed inside of Gaara before Hinata could do any damage. "Gaara," Hinata said quietly. Gaara didn't have time to react before Hinata palm him in the stomach, making him fly down the hallway, "I really don't care if you're the Kazekage, you will never and I mean NEVER wake me up again!" she shouted angrily, "Next time it happens, you better watch your back!" she slammed the door, making the hall way shake violently.

Gaara laid slumped on the floor at the end of the hallway. How did she get past his sand? 'Ouch,' he heard Shikaku groan, 'She got me too. That girl is something else, something special." Gaara nodded in agreement, getting more and more interested in the strange lavender-eyed girl…

**If it sucks, it's because I'm very tired and have spent all night writing this. Love it, hate it, whatever... just reveiw it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK THEN! I finally finished chapter five! I'm sorry to my reveiwers who have been waiting for soo long! I have practices for this thing I have to do next week and then I'm trying to catch up in my school work... UGH TOO MUCH STRESS! Well anyways enjoy my fifth chapter!  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING... CEPT RIN I OWN RIN!**

Hinata's POV-

I sat up slowly; cursing the morning as I fully woke up. "Curse you morning!" I shouted shaking a fist in the air, "Curse you and your children!" Rin laughed loudly making me wince, "I don't think the morning can have children." She said smiling. "Well it won't now." I muttered swinging my legs over the bed. I padded over to my bathroom and took a nice cold shower for about 10 minutes. I walk out after my shower with a black towel wrapped around me before I look through my dresser for training clothes and day clothes.

I picked out the white shorts and purple muscle shirt for training and then I grabbed a baggy black short sleeved shirt with a white thin long sleeve underneath, white shorts with black lining and pockets, and black ninja sandals. I put on my training clothes first before folding my day clothes and putting them in a sealing scroll. I wrapped up my arms to the elbow in white bandages and wrapped some around my right thigh and left upper arm before strapping on the weapon holders. I looked in the mirror and gave myself an approving nod before I headed out to a training area.

The sun hasn't risen yet, and so I chose this time of peace and quiet to meditate. I sat Indian-style and took deep breaths. After what seemed like an hour, sunlight started to shine on my face. I breathed out and stood up stretching, readying myself for intense training. When I was back at the prison, I would get up every morning before sunrise and meditate, I would then stretch for five minutes and train alone. If I was lucky enough, I would train by myself the whole day with no interruptions from anyone else. The first day, I was forced to train with kids three times my size the whole day. And I then I would have to do the same thing the next day.

The whole point to that training was to force into fighting, which was something I never really did. It also forced me to use Rin's power and eventually unleash her from her cage. The first time I was beaten to a pulp and could barely stand. The next day was the same. The third day however, wasn't as bad, and I learned to control my power wisely. I also learned how to spot weaknesses, read even the most emotionless face, paralyze with only a few jabs, and kill in the most brutal way possible. I never wish to kill for training ever again because of what they did to me in there.

I poofed up five clones and got into my stance. Nodding all at once they advanced at high speed, and circled me. I activated my Byakugan and attacked the one in front of me first sweeping her legs from under her. I then kicked up my legs and kicked one in the face making her disappear. Landing on my feet, I spun around and hit one in the stomach and kneed her in the face. I only had three to go now, and they were all standing in a row watching for my next move. I advanced heading straight for the middle one, but made a last minute decision to attack the one on the left. I used the side of my right hand to hit her neck and make her disappear, before I used the same hand to uppercut the middle clone. I kicked off of the third's face and grabbed the one in the air. I punched and kicked so fast my hands were basically invisible. One kick, two kick, the third kick was the most powerful and sent the clone into the one on the ground.

I landed and dusted myself off, before hearing somebody clap behind me. I looked up and saw Kankuro and Temari clapping for me and my normal training exercise. "That," Temari said pointing, "was pretty hard core!" I turned pink but wiped it off of my face before she could see it. "Are you a Hyuga?" Kankuro now asked with a serious face. This caught me off guard for a moment before I realized that I didn't deactivate my Byakugan. Should I lie? I'm going to be living here for a while, and they were going to find out somehow.

I nodded sadly, "I didn't want to lie," I said facing another way, "but I had to! If I didn't then I would have had to leave because you would have had called my father to take me away! He was going to out me back in the prison! I was going to be put in the dark again! I can't go back into the dark! Next time it'll be the sound! He'll be giving me to the man from the sound, and that man is going to put me back in a cell but this time it will be in the sound! Do you know what happens in the sound if you're a runaway?" I was pacing now, clutching my head in despair.

"Hey, hey," Temari said hugging me, "It's okay. You're a citizen of Suna, so you won't be going anywhere. I promise I'll keep you here." She looked at me with a smile. I nodded. "Temari is right." Kankuro said nodding, "If they try to take you back, we'll be fighting for you. Me, Temari-""And Me." someone said. Gaara stood in all of his Kazekage glory looking all superior and what-not. "Thank you." I said with a nod. He nodded back and smirked. "Now get to work or you're fired." I grinned, "Go ahead. I'll just be re-hired by your siblings." I said running away.

I heard them running behind me and ran faster. Gaara started to pass me on a wave of sand, looking quite smug. I grinned and transported into his office in a flurry of white rose petals. "I win." I said, arranging his desk properly. He opened the door and frowned, "I'm the Kazekage, and I'm supposed to win." He said pouting like a five year old. I smirked, "Hey Gaara, do you need some ice?" I asked as I walked to the door. He furrowed his brows, "For what." He asked. I started to shut the door, "For your 'sore loser'." I said as I slammed the door and ran away, laughing like a maniac.

After unsealing and changing into my day clothes, I walked through the hallway and was bombarded in water balloons. "Ha!" Kankuro exclaimed, "Looks like I got you-"he cut himself off and looked at me in fear. I lifted a hand and slowly wiped the water out of my face. "Just wait Kankuro," I said in my deadly, you're-going-to-die, voice, "Just wait." I shook out my hair, effectively getting out most of the water and walked passed Kankuro.

"So," Rin said beside me as she used her powers over water to bend the rest of the water out of my hair, "What are we going to do?" I grinned sadistically, "I need a metal chair, rope, a smoke machine, a box of glitter, sound-blocking headphones, at least a pound of makeup, a CD player, giant surround-sound high-definition speakers, and a CD of Paris Hilton's worst songs." I said making sure it was all written down. Rin nodded and we ran to get the items listed.

"Kankuro," I called, "say good-bye to CROW! I'm making smores tonight!" I counted to three in my head before, "NOOOOOOO! NOT CROW, YOU MONSTER!" he shouted running down the halls. I pulled the ninja wire and tripped him before using some rope to tie him up. "Now Kanky," Rin said with an evil grin, "Let's go to a little show, ok?" We then dragged him down the hall and into a secret room where his cries of help could not be heard…

Gaara's POV-

Temari and I we're sitting in my office drinking Jasmine Tea and talking about the treaty renewal for Kohona. In two days, ninjas of Kohona are coming to visit for a week and we're going to renew the treaty between our two villages. The problem is that I have to deal with all eleven Chunin that are coming. "Hey Gaara," Temari said as I took a long drink of my tea, "have you seen Kankuro? He hasn't been around for about three hours." I finished gulping my tea and thought. Kankuro usually doesn't leave for that long of a time without telling us. "No I haven't seen him. Where do you think he went?" Temari was about to answer when Hinata and Rin came into the room with smiles on their faces.

I frowned at the pair, suspicious of their current state. Temari raised an eyebrow, "Girls have you seen Kankuro?" she asked. Both girls shared a sly grin, "Nooo." They said looking away. "If we have, then he won't be around for a while." Rin said causing Hinata to giggle and nudge her playfully. My eyes widened, "Did you kill him?" I asked. Hinata took on a thinking pose, "Maybe just a little." She said with a large grin. I pointed to the door, "Go get him, NOW." I said. Both girls slumped in defeat and walked out.

A few minutes later, they came back with a ghostly white Kankuro covered in glitter. "Kankuro," Temari exclaimed, "What happened to you?" Kankuro looked at Hinata and Rin who gave him a warning glare, "I really don't want to talk about it." He said shaking his head and walking out. Temari and I shared a look of worry before she glared at Hinata and Rin who were in an epic battle of Thumb-War. "That's it!" Temari yelled catching their attention. They put their hands behind their backs and looked like they weren't doing anything.

"You two are grounded!" Temari shouted pointing a scolding finger at them. Rin laughed and pointed at Hinata, "Hina's in trouble, Hina's in trouble!" she teased as she danced around her. Hinata crossed her arms and raised a brow, "You know," she said in monotone, "you're in trouble, too." Rin paused in realization, "I'm always in trouble." She said as she danced again. "Both of you go to your room." Temari said trying to keep a straight face.

Hinata walked up to Temari and tilted her head down while keeping her eyes locked on Temari's. Her eyes filled with tears and she stuck her bottom lip our in a pout, "I'm sorry Mari-chan, I really am. Please forgive me." she said hugging her arm. Temari tried to look away but was ultimately transfixed by her cuteness. I myself couldn't look away. "You're forgiven Hina-chan." Temari said as if she were a robot. "Yay thanks!" Hinata cheered as she ran out of the room and Rin poofed away.

Temari snapped out of her daze, "What just happened?" she asked holding her head. "I'm really not sure." I said, "I'll go talk to her instead." Temari nodded and sat down pouring herself some more tea. I walked to Hinata's room, which had multiple crashes, bumps thuds and random shouts, and knocked. After hearing more crashes and bumps Hinata came to the door looking quite normal. "Hello Kazekage-sama," she said with a grin, "I was not just having an ultimate ninja pillow fight. Won't you come in?" I laughed but entered anyways.

Hinata bounced over to her bed, which didn't have any pillows, and sat in the middle. "Was there something you wanted to talk me about?" she asked. "There is that thing about Kankuro. What did you do?" I said with a smirk. She laughed sadistically, "Is there something else you want to talk about?" She asked. I chuckled, "What did you do?" I asked again. She shrugged, "I gave him a puppet show, but I don't think he liked it very much." She looked off to the side now grinning sadistically.

I stared at her. This girl can be quite scary; I like that in a girl. I sat on the edge of the bed, "You know you have to apologize, right?" I said with a grin. She groaned and flopped back, "Do I have to?" she asked. I nodded and she sat up again. "Fine, but I want a cookie for this." She muttered. She looked at the door and shrugged, "I'll do it later, the door is too far away." she said, flopping back. I laughed quietly and lay with her. She turned her head and looked at me, studying my face I'm guessing…

Hinata's POV-

His face was quite handsome when it's not in that ugly scowl. His eyes were beautiful turquoise and his hair as red as blood. That tattoo on his forehead gave him a bad-boy-but-emo look which I found quite attractive, I have to admit. I felt my cheek tint a light pink and prayed he wouldn't notice. I saw his eyes trail down my face and stop at my cheeks. His smirk and knowing look made them turn red and my eyes look away in embarrassment. His husky chuckle made me look at him again with interest.

His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his face. His eyes slowly opened again and I knew he was searching my eyes for any signs of attraction, of want, of… love. My eyes widened and I sat up closing my eyes. I felt him sit up with me and place a hand on my shoulder. Before he spoke I stood and ran out as fast as my feet could take me. Like everyone else, he's going to hurt me too. He's going to use me as an advantage and toss me aside for later use. He's going to betray me as soon as I let my guard down and trust him. He's going to break me heart, because I'm letting it beat for him…

Gaara's POV-

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I looked at the door. Had I done something wrong? Did I offend her? All I remember was looking into her eyes. Her eyes held attraction, admiration, and before it could hold love, fear filled every corner. But why? I look at the door again and stand. I have some unanswered questions to ask her. I walk out of the door to chase after her before I was stopped by my sister, "Gaara," she said looking worried, "they came two days early! What do we do? The rooms aren't ready yet!" I stopped and thought, "Rent a hotel, get them their rooms, and I'll get the rooms ready by tomorrow." She nodded and ran outside. I sighed again; Hinata is going to have to wait for now. Maybe it's better for her to have SOME alone time…

**I'm sorry for the crappy fluff and training/fight scene! I'm ashamed of the suckyness! UGH I NEED CHIPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again friends, I'm finally back! I hope you havn't been waiting too long for this new chapter!  
Disclaimer: I own NOT Naruto!**

Hinata's POV-

I finally tired out and stopped running. Falling to my knees, I pounded the ground in anger. How could I let this happen? I'm supposed to be avoiding him not making goo-goo eyes at him! "It's not you're fault." Rin said kneeling beside me. "Yes it is," I said looking at her, "I let my guard down and now I can't stop this feeling inside." I grabbed my shirt as if it would stop the beating in my heart, "I can't stop this now that it's growing." Rin put a hand on my shoulder, "Just be calm." She soothed, "You didn't know this was going to happen." I growled "I should have kept my guard up! I should have done something before it happened!" I shouted pounding the ground. I sighed, "Well, it happened." I whispered, "Now I have to do something about it." Rin helped me stand up and walked with me as I headed for the Kazekage building…

Gaara's POV-

I sat at my desk and sent messengers out left and right, trying to get eleven rooms finished by tomorrow. A knock at my door sounded, "Enter." I commanded, walking back to my desk. The eleven ninja that caused so much chaos in one day walked in. There was the bun-girl, Ten-Ten, bug-eyed-bushy-browed Lee, prissy and fussy Neji Hyuga, dog boy Kiba Inazuka, bug boy Shino Aburame, loud blond Ino Yamanaka, lazy lover of my sister Shikamaru Nara, chip munching Choji Akaminchi, annoying pink Sakura Haruno, brooding emo Sasuke Uchiha, and my best friend (Besides Hinata) Naruto Uzimaki.

"Welcome to the Sand," I said, "I am pleased you could all make it." They all nodded respectively. "Hey Gaara," Naruto greeted, "how have you been?" I smiled "You had come a bit earlier than we expected." I said, "But I have been well. And you?" he grinned, "Well, Lady Tsunade has been on us about leaving and that we were late for the meetings." He replied, "I guess she got the dates mixed up." I nodded, "Well, you'll be sleeping in a hotel tonight and I shall have your rooms ready by tomorrow, if it is alright with you?" Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "No big deal Gaara, it was our fault for coming too early." "It's not my fault Kazekage-sama!" Sakura butted in, trying to make a good impression like the good little suck-up she is. I nodded and looked outside, seeing Hinata coming up to my building. I then looked at Neji who seemed really angry today. OH CRAP…

Hinata's POV-

I entered the building and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I started to run to Gaara's office. I turned the corner and ran straight into Kankuro, causing him to fall on his back, "Ouch," he said still on his back, "Why are you running through the building dummy?" I glared, "Who are you calling a dummy you make-up wearing loser?" I asked angrily. He raised his hands into the air defensively, "I'm sorry Hina," he said getting up, "I thought you were that blond idiot Naruto." I laughed, "Well that's why you look before you speak moron." I said playfully.

Kankuro stood, "Are you going to Gaara's office?" he asked, "Yeah, I needed to talk to him." I replied. Kankuro nodded, "Well he's in a meeting right now." Said, "But I need you to get this message to him right now. It's really important that he gets it." He handed me a red envelope with a Kohona symbol on it. "Yea, alright." I said nodding. I walked to Gaara's office quickly and knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard him say.

I walked in and bowed, "Kazekage-sama," I said with a bow, knowing I had to address him formally. "I was told to deliver this message from the ambassador." I looked up and saw the eleven ninjas I heard Temari and Gaara talking about before. I stood straighter and masked my emotions like I had been taught, "Hello, it is nice to meet you all. I hope there is no problem here." Everyone just stared at me making me feel really awkward, but I kept my faced masked of emotions.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto!" the blond boy said. I smelled a fox somewhere, "Do you smell that?" I asked Rin internally. I felt her sniff and stir, "It's that Naruto boy," she said, "He's Kurama's holder. Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox." I internally groaned. Great, another Jinchuriki is exactly what I needed (note the sarcasm). "And these are my friends. This is Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji." He said pointing out his friends. "And over there are Ten-Ten, Lee, and Neji." I smiled, he didn't care for being professional and all stuck-up ninja like. I smiled, "It's nice to meet you.

I then turned to the boy called Shikamaru, "Are you THE Shikamaru? The very boy Temari says is a lazy sexist who should be shown his place?" I asked pointing at said boy. He sighed, "What a drag," he said, "I'm getting tired of her saying thing behind my back, but never to my face. It's so troublesome." I grinned "I'll let her know." I said turning to Sasuke, "You're an Uchiha." I stated crossing my arms. He smirked cockily, "Yes I am." He said. I shrugged and rolled my eyes "Whatever then." I said.

I stood in front of Kiba and a little dog popped out of his coat, "You're an Inazuka, and I respect that." I said. He grinned, "You know my clan?" he asked, "I've heard it's the most wildest and nature respecting besides the Aburame and Yamanaka. We should spar some time." He nodded excitedly, pointing to his dog, "This is Akamaru. He'll be fighting with me." I grinned, "Great. I love a challenge."

I approached the Aburame, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Shino." I said bowing. He bowed as well, "It's my pleasure Hinata. I admire your politeness, truthfulness and respect for other creatures as well." I smiled, "Why thank you Shino. If I may be so bold, would it be rude to ask if you would like to go to a bug oasis with me? I know that your clan is always looking for new specimens to collect." He nodded, "That would be great. I'm looking forward to it."

I look at Choji and smile, "Hello Choji. You're an Akaminchi correct?" he nodded as he pulled out a bag of chips. "I myself love to eat and would like to share some food recipes and secrets if you'd like. Perhaps we could go to a restaurant later or cook here. I make some of the best blueberry oatmeal cookies if you'd like some." He nodded excitedly, "That would be great!" he shouted.

I walked up to Ino next, "Purple is a beautiful color on you. It complements your hair and eyes very well." She blushed a bit, "Why thank you! You know, the color purple means royalty and success. We should really hang out some time! You seem like the kind of girl who appreciates beauty and fun." I nodded, "That would be great." I said.

The pink haired girl looked at me smugly as I walked up to her and her blond friend. "I'm Sakura Haruno," she said flipping her short hair, "I'm sure you've heard of me." I blinked, "No, not really." Her face dropped. "What?" she asked in despair, "I'm the assistant to the legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade! I'm her best student!" I shrugged, "I'm guessing you're a civilian ninja, considering that I don't recognize your last name." Sakura scowled, "Well when I marry Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to be known everywhere by everyone." I looked at Sasuke with a raised brow. "If I may say something, you could do better." I said walking away ignoring Sakura's profanities.

Naruto and I stared at each other for a minute, "Hey," he said with an awkward smile, "Yo." I replied with an awkward wave. "Jinchuriki?" he asked, "Ya how did you know?" I asked amazed, "He told me." Naruto laughed. I turned pink, "Oh yea I forgot about that." We both laughed, "Ya well she told me about you." I said. Naruto grinned, "Tiger right?" he asked. I nodded, "Snow tiger in fact." I corrected. He shrugged, "We should hang out sometime then. I'd really like to get to know the both of you." I smiled, "Friends of Gaara are friends of mine." I said walking to the bun girl.

"Hello," I said, "I like your hair. Buns keep your hair out of your face when training and they suit you well." She blushed a bit and touched her buns lightly, "You think so? My teammate said they make me look Chinese." She said in embarrassment. I waved my hand dismissively, "Not even!" I replied, "When working with weapons or fighting, it's best to keep your hair up instead of down." She nodded.

I walked over to the bouncing boy in the green spandex, "Greetings. I'm Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the leaf!" he did a nice guy pose with gleaming teeth and an ocean sunset scene in the background, "I am honored to meet such a youthful and beautiful girl such as yourself!" I smiled, "That's very sweet, thank you." I said, "And I am honored to meet such a youthful and polite man of the leaf. It's refreshing." He did his nice guy pose again as I walked away from the sunset ocean-ness.

I approached the horror of my life: Neji Hyuga, my most hateful hater. "Greetings Hyuga-san." I said bowing. Rin started to change my eyes an icy blue color to throw off suspicions. He just said 'Hn', which gave me the indication to rise. I rose and masked my emotions once again as I studied his face. Though it was emotionless, I saw the suspicious glint in his eyes, telling me he was studying me as well. His mouth was in a straight line and his brows furrowed slightly, telling me he's trying to figure out who I am. His eyes scanned my face for any little detail he could acquire, "Tell me," he said, "What is your name?"

I sighed, "My name is-"Gaara cut me off, "Why is her name important Hyuga-san?" he asked trying to save me. I raised my hand, "It's quite alright Kazekage-sama," I said, "If he wishes to know my name I will tell him." Gaara nodded. "My name is Hinata no Sabaku Hyuga-san." Neji's eyes widened a fraction. "Hinata Hyuga," he muttered, "of the main branch." His eyes narrowed now. I nodded, "Yes," I replied powerfully, "Hinata Hyuga of the main branch, ex-heiress of the Hyuga clan. No longer a Hyuga." I stood tall and powerful. I'm not going to let what happened ten years ago, happen again…

**Hoping for reveiws!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! IM ON A ROLL! Here's my next chapter... so dramatic!  
****Disclaimer: Do I own it? NO! Do I own Rin? MOST DEFINATLY!**

Hinata's POV Flashback-

"Stand up and fight you worthless girl!" My father's words had no effect on me, as I shakily stood and took on a stance again. A punishing blow to my face made me fly across the air like a bullet. I crashed onto the floor and tried to breathe back in the air that was knocked out of my five year old body. I felt the demon inside me stir angrily and worriedly; angrily because of my father, but worriedly because of me and my health. 'Please stand and fight!' she begged as I finally took in air, 'Please! I can't see you getting hurt like this!" I smiled, 'its okay Rin," I said standing, 'I'll be okay. I can't depend on you always for power.' She stirred and tried to break free of her cage to help, but I resisted the urge to free her.

Even at the age of five, I had great control over my whole body and my demon inside it. My father saw me struggling against it and took this as an opportunity to talk to Rin, "Break free of your cage demon!" he yelled, "Break free before I kill your precious jail cell and put you inside my other offspring!" Rin went crazy at the thought of me dieing at the hands of my father and tried harder to break loose. "NO!" I shouted, "He's trying to bait you! He would never stick you inside his favorite daughter! STOP, STOP, STOP!"

After a few minutes she finally stopped and calmed down. "You wicked girl!" shouted my father as he strode over to me, "I'll teach you to fight that demon!" Before he could attack, a servant rushed in, "My lord," he said bowing, "there is a man outside waiting to see you. He is a very powerful man!" my father stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him, "Powerful you say?" he asked. The servant nodded and waited for a command, giving me a look of concern and pity. The branch-house members were always kind and respectful of me, but most of them did so out of fear.

My father nodded, "Let him in." the servant bowed and scurried away. my father looked at me as I healed my bruises and wounds, "Your lucky," he spat, "if he didn't come in I would have killed your sorry a-" The door opened again to reveal a man with long black hair, purple markings on his eyelids and yellow eyes with snake slits. "Good evening lord Hyuga." The man said bowing. I stood and masked my emotions like I was taught. I was to show no pain, no fear, nothing that would give away what I was thinking.

"Hello there." My father responded curtly. The man's snake eyes shifted to me now with interest. I blanked out my mind and stared back unafraid. "Interesting," he mused. "Can I speak with you in private?" he asked my father, keeping his eyes on me. "Of course." My father said, "You're dismissed Hinata." I bowed to both of them and walked out of the room. As I shut the door I masked my chakra and leaned against the door to listen to their conversation like my mother had taught me. She said if any stranger that comes looks interested in me, to listen to the conversation and report back to her.

"Now lord Hyuga," the man said casually sitting in a chair, "I had heard about your daughter and wanted to offer you a proposition. That is if she really has the demon." I heard my father snort, "Of course she has the demon." He said haughtily, "She would have been killed if not. But what proposition are you asking for?" "If she really has the demon, and I'm sure she does, I would like to take her under my wing and train her to be the ultimate killing machine; the kind you want to help take over the Leaf." I covered my mouth to hold back a laugh. I had always known that my father wanted to use me, but never to take over the leaf! How ridiculous!

"Yes that is true." My father said slowly, "and you think you can train her yourself?" "I KNOW I can train her myself." The man said. "Well alright." My father said. I heard their chairs scrape across the floor, "Let's get my brother and find my daughter then hm?" I quickly transported myself to my front porch. Running inside I slammed the door and locked it. My father had gotten me and my mother our own house after I was born. It had been at least a mile away, but my father knew that I would always get there in a quick few seconds.

"MOTHER!" I screamed. My mother came running in, "What's the matter?" she asked in distress. "A man came, and he was talking to father about Me." my mother sat me down as I recalled the story. "What are we going to do?" I asked desperately. "Don't worry, I have a plan." My mother said. As she was about to recall it, a loud knock at the door sounded. My mother froze and stiffly walked over to it, "Yes?" she asked politely. "Lady Hyuga," said a servant, "your daughter is requested in the training room."

I walked from behind my mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek, before walking the mile to my father's training room. I knocked on the door and entered, "You requested me?" I asked emotionlessly, shutting the door behind me. "I did," my father said, "I need you to do something." I blinked and stood still, waiting for my command. "You are to kill my brother." He said emotionlessly. I stiffened and felt my eyes moving to my uncle who was gaping at his brother like a fish.

I had always known that my father hated his brother, but I couldn't imagine it was this much! I forced myself to speak, "What did he do?" my father shrugged, "Not a thing, but I want his son to watch and learn his place." He said pointing. I suddenly noticed my older cousin Neji standing beside his father. I shook my head, "Neji needs his father, just like I need my mother." I said still emotionless, "If you take him away, who's going to take care of him, teach him the ways of the Hyuga branch?"

Neji decided to speak up, "I am the prodigy of the branch," he said arrogantly, "why should the little demon child speak up for me?" my eyes hardened into little lavender rocks, as I glared at him to be quiet. "This is exactly what I mean." My father said, "But since you're so concerned, it's either him or your mother."

My heart stopped beating, "You wouldn't dare." I growled animally, "Wouldn't I?" he asked baiting me, "I'm going to slice her pale throat in half and make you watch and eat her blood, while I tell you over and over it was all of your fault."

I clutched my head to drown out his voice but he continued louder than ever, "Or maybe I'll transform into you and have her think her predacious little girl has killed her on purpose just to devour her piece by piece." My breathing speed up as i screwed my eyes shut, "Maybe I can have her burned, or hanged, or boiled in hot oil until her skin peels off of her bones! Or maybe-"he didn't get to finish before I lost control of Rin. I felt like I had to rip him to shreds for even thinking those horrible thoughts!

My father looked at me in fear as I shifted into an animal-like stance. I suddenly leaped foward and sliced his throat, splattering blood all over myself. I started to rip his body into peices until he wasn't recognizable anymore. Finally calming down,I sat on my bottom and held my pounding head. It wasn't until I sniffed the air that I knew something was wrong. Sniffing over the body I mangled, I realized that i hadn't killed my father, but I had killed his brother.

I sank to my knees in shock and stared at his body, "What have I done?" I whispered sadly. "Uncle," I said, "Uncle, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I thought you were my father! I'M SORRY UNCLE!" I was crying now, but I wasn't the only one crying. Neji dropped to his knees and wailed bitterly, "FATHER!" He screamed. He then looked at me with so much hate and disgust, "I'm going to get you back for this Demon Girl." He said evily.

My father and the man were clapping, pleased with what I had done. "This was better than I imagined!" The man said, "I'll be taking her tomorrow, and she will be ready in 13 years." My father stopped clapping, "13 years?" he asked in wonder. "Yes," the man replied, "it's going to take at least 13 years for her full potential to emerge fully. I'm training her mind, body, and will-power for it's full usage." My father nodded, "Hinata," He said, "go home and pack up. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning." I stood and ran back home.

I slammed the door behind me again. Jumping into my mother's arms I told her I was being taken tomorrow leaving tomorrow. "Don't worry my little angel," She said smoothing my hair, "We're leaving tonight." I looked into her eyes and nodded.

Later that night...

"Do you have everything?" My mom called from across the room. "Yes." I called back, strapping on my pack I was taking. My mother has decided that we run away to the Hokage tower in the Leaf Village and tell the Hokage about my father's plan before tomorrow morning. I grew excited as we got ready to leave this I had called hell for so long. My mother slipped a pure white and midnight blue kunai knife into her sleeve and grabbed my hand.

As we approached the door, it suddenly opened to reveil my father and the man who was trying to take me. "Where are you going Hisoka?" My father asked angrily. My mother didn't shrink away like she used to, instead she stood tall and strong, "I'm leaving this hell-hole and I'm going to take my daughter with me." She said with power in her voice. My father growled, "Your not taking the Hyuga's most powerful weapon! We need it!"

My mother flew into a rage, "She happens to be your daughter! She's a child not a robot! What would have your father said if he knew you were treating your first born like this?!" My father stepped back as if he had been slapped in the face. No one has ever talked about his father after his death, and when they do they make sure my father is not around to hear it.

Suddenly, my mother gasped. I turned to her in fear, "Mommy?" I asked quietly. My mom turned to me and smiled, "I love you." she said as blood came out instead of tears, "Be strong and never forget who you are." blood suddenly gurgled her words as she fell lifelessly to the ground. The Sound-man was standing behind her with blood all over his hands. "A shame really," he purred, "She really was an insperational speaker."

Silence ensued as everyone looked at me expectantly. I stood like a rock and stared at my mother's dead body. I kneeled down and took her moon-pearl necklace off of her and placed it upon myself. "I will avenge you, Mommy." I whispered as I kissed her cheek. Tears ran down my face as I bowed my head and felt Rin take over completely, and felt my consciousness fade into black...

I felt my body jerk as I gasped for air. I felt myself being dragged backwards on the road. I saw a mass of destruction of the Hyuga compound as I looked around. People lay dead and most were injured severly. I saw my father standing tall and unscratched, with his arms folded and a smug look on his wrinkled face. I felt to weak to growl, or to even scowl at his ugly face.

I was thrown on a wagon roughly and felt some of my bones ache with pain. I didn't know what was going to happen to the Hyuga clan.I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know when I'll be back. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. But I didn't care. All I knew and cared about, was that my mother was dead, and that I didn't do anything to stop it...

**Hoping for reveiws, and that it wasn't too crappy for you all!**


	8. ATTENTION TO ALL!

**ATTENTION TO ALL READERS, FRIENDS AND FOLLOWERS:**

**I feel the need to inform you that my internet will NOT be on for at least a month or so! Please do not worry for this will only be temporary. I will be back on to post NEW and BETTER chapters for my story! For now the story will be ON HOLD, NOT DISCONTINUED! I thank you all for reviewing and liking my work! I hope to be back on in a month or less! **

**Shout out to my friends and supporters:**

**Hypersugarotaku: thx for being there and getting me started! I am forever in your dept!**

**Tophfaith: thank you for being my friend and supporting me and helping me when I was down! I owe you big time!**

**roselovesyouXoXo: thank you for chatting, sharing our love of coco puffs and GIR, and providing you character for my story!**

**Narutolover0002: thank you for being a great supporter and my friend!**

**buttercupXgotXswag: I thank you too because you are an inspiration of both rin and kaoru's personalities.**

**The Kazekage of Suna: thank you for appointing me head anbu leader and for pointing out a mistake as well as giving me advice. I hope great reviews for you and great prosperity for your popularity!**

**Thank you all for being there and helping me out when I needed it!**

**Raquel, the Snow Tiger Ninja**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm finally back! I'm so very sorry that you, my readers, had to wait so long to read this new chapter in my story. Well here it is, ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I own it NOT! cept the plot and he demon's human forms, and RIN!**

Hinata's POV-

Neji's stare didn't faze me. I stood straight and calm while looking back into his hate filled eyes. His fists were shaking in anger and his jaw was clenched. "What are you doing in Suna?" He asked forcefully. I shrugged with a mock smile, "Do you not enjoy being outside?" I asked in mock innocence, "I sure do. It's so much better than being cooped up for so long. It's not as pleasant." I turned to look outside at the commoners going about their day. "It's nice to be somewhere different and happy. Is it not?" I asked turning back to his rage twisted face.

After an awkward silence, I bowed to everyone. "Forgive me but I must be off. I have responsibilities to Kazekage-sama." I said walking to the door. Before I left I stopped and turned to Neji with a sickly sweet smile, "Welcome to Suna cousin, I hope you enjoy your stay." With that last sentence I walked out. After going into my room I leaned against the door and sighed. Rin stood beside me with an emotionless face. "That. Was. Awesome!" she yelled with a smile, "Did you see how pissed off he was? Pure gold!" she jumped on my bed giggling. I smiled at her, "I thought I did pretty well. It was hard not to laugh at how angry his face looked!" I jumped on the bed giggling with her.

After a few minutes we sighed and stared at the ceiling. "It's about time we got to work." I said getting up and walking out the door. Rin sat up with a pout, "I don't wanna do work now!" she whined loudly. I smiled, "You don't have to work you know. I doubt you even know how to do it." Rin grinned widely, "Nope! Never learned, never cared to!" she said before poofing away. I closed the door behind me and placed a jutsu so no one would enter.

I walked through the halls humming silently, avoiding contact with anyone who passed by. Temari passed by carrying too many boxes for her to carry and most of them were falling on the floor. "Do you need help Tem?" I asked picking up the boxes that fell. "No, I'm fine." She replied, "I always carry these many boxes. It's just a clutsy day for me. By the way Gaara needs you in his office, as in now." I laughed lightly, "Well alright." I said walking off.

I knocked on the door loudly, not caring if anyone got irritated. "Enter." His deep voice commanded. I threw the door open and kicked it closed as I walked in. "You requested me your Kazekage-ness?" I asked with a mocking bow and a grin. Gaara didn't say anything he just folded his hands in front of his face and stared at me intently. "Sit." He said gesturing to the chair. I frowned, "I'm not a dog Gaara." I replied crossing my arms. He raised a non-existent eyebrow, "I apologize. Please take a seat Hinata." He said gesturing to the chair again. I put on a blank face and sat down.

Gaara's POV-

Hinata leaned back, keeping eye contact with me. I stared, trying to find an easy way to ask a question gently, but with enough force for her to tell me honestly. She started to squirm under my gaze, not liking the silence or the tense atmosphere. Soon she couldn't meet my eyes and looked outside for a moment before looking at her hands in her lap. I smirked, enjoying her nervousness and shyness. "Tell me Hinata," I said slowly, gaining her attention, "Why did you run away from me?" she looked surprised before looking off to the left, "Well…" she started. I could almost hear her brain searching for answers.

I stood suddenly and walked to her chair. She didn't notice until I started to circle her like a predator circling its prey. "Please continue." I said with a hidden smirk. "I felt…" she was choosing her words carefully, "Uncomfortable." She finished slowly. I stopped beside her chair, "Why?" I asked before continuing. She wrung her hands and bit her lip, which I found to be a major turn-on. "It just did." She said quietly. I stopped in front of her and leaned on my desk with my arms crossed, "That's not a good enough answer." I said putting her under my gaze again.

Hinata almost groaned with frustration. "It is too." She said crossing her arms with a pout. I chuckled huskily, "Come on Hinata," I said leaning on the arm rests of the chair, "you can tell me." I leaned in closer. Hinata leaned back as far away as possible, her face red as a tomato. She had started to stutter and trip over her words and I had begun to lean in to kiss her before there was a knock at the door. I paused and stood straight and sat behind my desk, "Enter." I commanded angrily.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said with his trademark fox grin as he entered, "I wanted to talk to you more. Are you both having a private meeting or something?" Hinata stood quickly, "Of course not Naruto-kun." She said guiding him to the chair she was sitting in, "Here you go, have a nice talk!" as she was about to leave Naruto stood again, "Well I was sorta hoping you would stay too Hinata-chan, that way I could get to know you better." Hinata turned around again and nodded, "That seems fair." She replied sitting on the chair beside him.

Rin suddenly poofed out of nowhere and stood beside Hinata with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "Hello boys," she said, "It's been a while since WE talked." Sand started to leak out of Gaara's gourd and took form, while orange bubbles started to take a male human form as well. The body was slim. His had dark orange hair with black tips, red eyes, and dark whiskers. He wore a black shirt with an orange seal, a black jacket with the sleeves ripped off and an orange swirl on the back, orange pants with black flames coming up from the bottom, black ninja sandals, and orange bands with seals on his upper arms below his shoulders. It was Kyuubi.

He looked from Rin to Shikaku and smiled a fox smile, "Hello dear Rin, Shikaku," he greeted, "How are the both of you?" Rin shrugged "I could be better." She replied looking away. Shikaku grinned, "Great, thank you for asking mutt!" he replied with crazed laughter. Kyuubi grunted, "Just because I'm an animal and you're an undetermined species, does not mean you can call me a mutt you pile of sand." Shikaku stopped laughing and frowned. "He told you." Rin muttered with a smirk.

"My, my Rin," Kyuubi said, "I would have never thought that you would side with me. You must be warming up to my charms and good looks. I knew that you would fall in love with me eventually!" Rin laughed, "As if that would ever happen! I don't need love. Love is weakness!" Hinata nodded in agreement which did not go unnoticed by the two other holders in the room. "Love makes you weak and soft." She muttered, "Love leaves you vulnerable for heartbreak and sadness. Staying out of love is staying alive and out of trouble. Those feelings are for weak and pathetic ninjas, and I will never, NEVER, fall in love." She said full belief laced thickly in her words.

Silence hung in the room thickly making the whole situation awkward. Hinata stood up next to Rin, "We should go now." She said already heading for the door. Naruto stood as well, "I need to learn my way around a little more," he said quickly, "Maybe you could show me around?" Hinata turned and looked at Rin. Giving a quick glance at a smirking Kyuubi she nodded cautiously. "Would it be okay Gaara?" Hinata asked quietly. Gaara looked at her carefully before nodding his consent, "You may go," he said as they headed for the door, "But Hinata," he called, "Don't think that our conversation is over. I would like to discuss it longer if you don't mind." Hinata looked back to nod, only to see a last minute evil smirk from Gaara. Shuddering, she nodded quickly and left the room in a hurry.

**I'm really sorry if it's too short and rushed, I'm kinda on a time limit! But I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 9

**YO WAZZAP?! I finally finished this chapter! More competition for Gaara! I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I only own Rin and Arashi and the plot! Plus my hot drawing of Arashi! I do love them Bad-boys!**

Hinata's POV-

I sighed once more after Naruto asked to go to the ramen stand for the hundredth time. "This isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be." Rin mumbled beside me. I nodded in agreement as Kyubii explained that there was no ramen stand in Suna. "Naruto," I said impatiently, "There is no ramen stand in Suna because it's not very smart to have a HOT bowl of ramen in the desert. Just let it go man." Naruto stood blinking for a minute while he processed everything I had said. As soon as he realized what I ment he went into a state of despair and depression, "This can't be!" He shouted, "There has to be ramen somewhere here, I just know it!" I shrugged and continued to walk through the town. I heard Naruto shuffling behind me as I continued my powerful stride and twisted around people in the busy street.

I made the mistake of looking back to see if Naruto was still following and bumped into someone. I would have fallen if it hadn't been the hand that caught me right away. I stood straight and looked up to be face to face with a boy. He had a long black bang hanging over his right eye which was dark electric blue. He had a blue eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow and black snake bites on his lower lip. He was wearing a blue jacket with the sleeves ripped off over a white muscle shirt, black shorts and black ninja sandles. I looked at the ninja band on his left arm and saw he was from the Cloud village. He stared at me for a moment before offering a light smile, "Hey there," He said in a deep voice, "are you okay?" he asked. I turned a light pink in embarassment and nodded mutely. He chuckled and slowly let go of my hand, stuffing his in his pockets.

I looked at my hands and smiled shyly before Temari appeared out of nowhere, "There you are Arashi!" She said walking up to him. She looked at us and raised an eyebrow susiciously, "What's going on here?" She asked. I forced the pink to leave my cheeks, "Nothing," I said with a shrug, "Arashi just saved me from falling on the floor is all." I looked behind me but Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Right," Temari said with a frown, "anyways, I should be getting along with the tour. But before that, Arashi this is Hinata. Hinata this is Arashi as you guessed correctly. He's from the Village Hidden in the Clouds but came for a mission. Be nice." I grinned mischeviously and shrugged, "Last time I checked, you were responsible for my actions. You decided to take me in so you are responsible for me." I responded.

Temari opened her mouth to talk, but decided against it and walked on. I followed with Arashi striding beside me. "So," I said trying to break the ice, "What is your mission about that you have to come over here in Suna?" Arashi shrugged,"Peace treaties and what not. But the meeting doesn't start until the evening, so the kazakage suggested for us to take a tour of Suna until then. We tried to decline but he insisted to the point we had no choice. I thought he was going to call his sand on us with the face and tone he gave us." I started to laugh, "That sounds like him. always wanting things to go his way until you knuckle under." I said. We both laughed, catching Temari's attention. "What are you two laughing about?"

We both stopped and looked at each other with grins. Arashi turned to Temari with a lazy smile and shrugged looking off to the left, "The fact that Kazakage-sama insisted on a tour like a little kid." I smacked his arm lightly before laughing beghing behind my hands. Temari smiled before she too, was laughing with us. "What really gets on my nerves is how things have to be in a certain order, especially his food. 'This can't touch that, that cant touch this. This meal is unacceptable! Go make it again!' He drove out three cooks last week!" She laughed. We all started to laugh and talk about the kazakage with no remorse or limit. But we didn't remember that he would be sneezing up a storm.

MEANWHILE... Gaara sneezed for the hundreth time. He growled in anger before he sneezed again, "Someone will pay!" he yelled. he stood and jumped out the window to find out who had the nerve to talk behind his back.

Arashi, Hinata and Temari were all red in the face with laughter, "Do it again Hinata!" Temari choked out. Hinata nodded and turned into Gaara with bushy eyebrows Might Gai would be jealous of, "Now I have busy eyebrows worthy of a Kazekage! I will never be eyebrowless again! People will bow and worship me because of my bush-man eyebrows! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" Hinata finished off with an evil laugh. Soon all three were on the ground laughing with tears streaming down their faces. "Wait!" Hinata shouted, silencing Temari and Arashi. Everyone, even the towns people, were silent to hear what Hinata, who was still in her kazekage form, had heard. Everyone turned towards the direction of the Kazakage tower and saw a red faced Gaara running at them sneezing like crazy.

He soon caught sight of Hinata, Temari and Arashi and growled. Temari and Arashi looked at Hinata and gasped, "Hinata, you're still in Gaara form!" Temari whispered harshly. Hinata looked at herself and transformed back into herself, laughing nervously. Gaara looked at her in pure anger, "You should run." He said in a low voice. "You don't have to tell us twice!" Hinata shouted running away with Temari and Arashi at her heels. Gaara sent his sand at them all the while walking calmly after it. Hinata pulled the moisture from the air and created a water snake too deflect the sand. Arashi created lightning and started to blast the sand away, and Temari used her fan.

"Split up!" she shouted running straight. Arashi and Hinata both turned right, "You were supposed to go left!" Hinata shouted whipping the sand away with her water. "I panicked," Arashi shouted back punching in the sand, "I thougt you were going left." They both ran for a few minutes until Hinata stopped. "Idea!" she shouted, "When an angry Gaara sends his sand out, he cant tell the difference between people. He just drags back whatever he catches. So make a shadow clone and run into a populated area!" Both made shadow clones and sent them off while running into town. "Run through the people to the tower," Arashi shouted, "He'll look there last and wont get us as easily." Hinata nodded and lead Arashi to the tower.

As they entered they ran to the top floor and into a random room. Arashi was breathing heavily while Hinata bearly broke a sweat. "Do you thin we lost him?" He gasped. The door suddenly flew open to reveil Gaara, "Hmm, I'm not sure." Hinata replied, "Let's go check if he's at the window." Arashi jumped out first but Hinata had gotten caught. Arashi paused to go back, "Leave," Hinata shouted, "but remember this because next time, you're staying behind! You owe me!" Gaara used his sand to drag her back in his office. "No!" she shouted hanging on the door frame, "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! The girls in there don't like me! They make fun of my hair and my clothes! Then there's that guy with the red hair sexually harassing me! No mom, don't send me back to school!" Gaara sweat-dropped and managed to pry her off the door. "By the way," he said with an evil smirk, "It's not sexual harassment, it's rape. Now let's decide your punishment shall we?" Hinata's eyes widened before she turned many different shades of red.

**Sorry if its short and rushed but I have a limited time on the laptop! Reveiw and stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HERROW! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I haven't the time with finals occuring this week!  
Disclaimer: I only own Rin and Arashi and the plot! Plus my hot drawing of Arashi! I do love them Bad-boys!**

Hinata's POV-

I silently laughed to myself as Rin, Arashi and I watched Gaara with my Byakugan, interact with my clone from atop the roof. We were waiting for the moment when he would kiss it and realize that we had trcked him. Feeling smug with myself I laid back and awaited the poof of my clone dissapearing. Rin giggled evily, "I bet a night of desserts, that he'll be angery after three seconds of prossesing." I sat up and grinned, "By the close poximity of Gaara's face to the clone's, I'd say that the anger will happen after five seconds of realization." I responded smugly. Arashi scoffed, "No way," he said, "If anything he'll be angery after at least four seconds." Not a second later a poof and a moment of silence ensued. I held up my hand and started to count, "One... two... three... four... five..." Before I could say six, a loud angery scream was heard throughout all of Suna. Us three started to laugh in delight in Gaara's anger.

"Hey guys," a smooth voice said from behind us. We paused in laughter and turned to see that Uchiha kid Sasuke stading behind us with a smirk. "Hey guys," he said, "What are you doing?" We all looked at each other in silence, "Nothing." We answered in unison. Sasuke's smirk grew as his eyes landed on mine. I really didn't like the way he was smirking at me like that and apperently neither did Rin or Arashi. "Is there something on my face Sasuke?" I asked emotionlessly raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, "Nothing except all of that beauty Hinata-chan~." he said with a wink. Arashi growled in anger but said nothing. Rin stood up suddenly, "Incoming!" She yelled before she dissapeared. Arashi and I stood as well and did the same and ran as fast as possible. I looked back to see Gaara jumping to the roof right after we jumped off. "Run for your worthless lives!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air and ran.

I panicked when I heard Gaara's sand behind me and did something risky. I stopped and threw my hands in the air in surrender, "I give," I shouted, "Just stop with the sand already!" Gaara stopped in suprise and looked at me in confusion. '"You give up?" He asked. I nodded, "As much as it hurts my pride, I can't go on. You're just too good Gaara." I said, causing him to smirk. "That's because I'm the Kazakage," He said, his sand retreating, "and the Kazekage is the most powerful in the village." I nodded quickly, "You are so amazing," I gushed, "I wonder how you got that powerful?" He scoffed, "I train extreamly hard. I also meditate every morning and at night." I nodded as if I was interested and smiled, "Maybe if I train hard enough," I said, "I could be strong like you." He nodded with a smirk. "Well," I said stretching, "I'd better be going, but it was really great talking to you Gaara. I'll see you back at the office when you're done with your walk." I waved and then ran as fast as I could, knowing that realization would hit him a second time today...

Gaara's POV-

I smirked to myself and walked into town. Shukaku suddenly appeared at my side shaking his head and laughing. I stopped and frowned at him, "What are you laughing at?" I demanded. He just laughed harder and pointed at me, "You got owned!" He shouted kneeling from laughing too hard. I scowled, "By who?" I shouted, he laughed for about five minutes before taking a deep breath, "Your sexy assistant." he said. Word cannot express how angry I was. I stomped to the tower with Shukaku following behind me, itching for a conflict. I pounded on Hinata's bedroom door as loud as I could. She opened it with Rin behind her and saw me standing there. "Oh hey Gaara," she said nervously reaching behind her back slowly, "What are you doing here?" I pushed open the door and forced myself in, ignoring her yells of anger.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I said shutting and locking the door behind me. Their eyes stared at me for a moment before they both suddenly ran towards the window. My sand caught their action and covered their escape, so they ran to the far end of the room. Rin drew a kunai from Hinta's weapon pouch and threw it at the sand wall in one swift motion. My sand pulled it in as Shukaku came out of the wall. He smirked and stood beside me, "You're trapped," I said as my sand flooded the room, "You're kunai wont do anything." They both grabbed hands, making the same sign they smirked, "KAI!" they shouted at the same time. Nothing happened. Shukaku and I looked at each other, sweat-dropping at them. Hinata's eyes widened, "Rin," she said, "Which kunai did you throw?" Rin checked Hinata's weapon pouch and froze, "Oh," she said quietly, "that makes more sense." she said pulling out a kunai with a paper bomb.

They looked at us with embarassed grins, "Is it possible to start over again?" They asked. Shukaku and I looked at each other before looking at them again, "Um ok. sure, I guess." they moved to the center of the room, "Let's go to when the sand covered the window." Hinata said, "Three... Two... One... GO!" They both ran and Rin grabbed a the same kunai but threw it on the floor, but Hinata just smirked and did the same hand sign but this time it was a dog, "Raging Hell!" she shouted. A great flame arose from the floor and advanced at me. Shukaku stood in front of me and sheilded s with his sand. The sheild dropped as the fire died, but the girls were nowhere to be found. "The window!" Shukaku shouted, jumping after them. I followed them quickly, making sure that I didn't lose them.

**I'm sorry it's short! I'm having trouble with writer's block and finals week! I promise a longer chapter and a fight scene next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YO! I'm making this intro short and simple: Read it, Like it, Reveiw it, WORSHIP ME! JKJK  
Disclaimer-chan: All rights to owner!**

No One's POV-

Everyone in the village heard the laughing of a girl and the screaming of an angry Kazekage as he chased said laughing girl. Everyone in the village saw the laughing girl's red face from laughing and the Kazekage's red face from anger. Everyone in the village also felt the ground shake from the Kazekage moving the sand to catch the laughing girl. Everyone in the village, in short, was terrified! And so all ran out of the way of the Kazekage's fury towards one troublesome girl who would not ever learn her lesson in tricking and making a complete and utter fool of the dear and angry Kazekage Gaara.

Reaching the outskirts of town, Hinata had realized that she was in an open area with no people around to witness her rape and then her murder. "Crap!" she yelled as a giant wall of sand blocked her way. Turning around, she was greeted with yet another wall of sand. She cursed as walls of sand surrounded her and made a giant sand cage. She started to climb the wall before it started curving inward and made a round and enclosed dome. She felt her way around for any weak spot but could find none. Sighing in irritation she sat in the middle and meditated, making sure to focus intently on her chakra control.

Gaara smirked when she stopped moving and feeling around. He chuckled in what he thought was her failure and his victory. Stepping up to the dome, he placed his hand against it to see what she was doing. He found her meditating, her chakra raising little by little. Summoning more sand to cover the dome thicker than before, Gaara stepped back and heard a quiet mutter from inside. He leaned in to hear better when the dome suddenly exploded and knocked him over. Hinata took in deep breaths and fell backwards to the floor, "God," she breathed, "I haven't done that jutsu in years." She took another deep breath, "I had thought I forgot it or at least that I couldn't perform it that well. Boy was I wrong!" Sitting up again she smiled at Gaara, "I think I'm still winning." She said as Gaara sent her a glare.

"Hinata," A voice called from behind. Hinata stiffened before turning to meet the cold grey eyes of Neji. She quickly stood and met his gaze with her own, "Yes Neji?" she asked with a cold challenging tone. He glanced at Gaara who was dusting himself off, his eyes never leaving Neji. "I wish to talk," Neji said quietly, "We have yet to discuss our lives until now, not to mention we have unfinished business." Hinata's eyes narrowed into little hard rocks, "you wish to talk?" She asked in mock suprise, "I had thought you were going to hurt me Neji; but I must be wrong, yes?" Neji smirked, "I cant talk to my little cousin?" he asked harshly. Hinata shruged before crossing her arms, "You were never one for talking." She remarked, "Always one for action and victory; crushing all those who stand in your way just to get what you wanted." She smirked then, "Just like Hiashi."

Neji's Byakugan activated, "Don't you dare compare me with him!" He yelled. Hinata's smirk widened. Her bangs shaded her now dark purple eyes, with a devilish glint in them, making Hinata look from innocent girl to a wicked demon. Gaara couldn't believe the quick transformation. He had never seen this side of Hinata before and didn't know what to think of the situation. "Ah, so the famous Hyuga mask can crack after all." She taunted, "I didn't think you were capleble of emotion or your face actually moving into a scowl like that." She placed a finger on her pouty lips in mock innocence, "Does it hurt having emotion on your face? I mean, your face is being stretched into that ugly look. I almost feel bad that you'll get ugly wrinkles... Almost." Neji finally had enough and charged at her full speed.

Hinata caught the punch he threw and elbowed him in his face, sending him flying back. Hinata scoffed with a frown marring her beautiful face, "You let your emotions get int the way of your mind. Think before you react next time." She smirked now, "You know what? I'll make you a deal for next time. You, me, tomorrow at sunrise. We shall battle until one of us K.O.'s, gives up, or dies... which ever comes first. if I win, you are to never bother me again nor inform those pitifull Hyugas in anyway that I am here in Suna. If you win, I will abide by your condition, deal?" Neji looked up with a smirk, "If I win I get to immediately take you back and be the one to hand out your punishment." Hinata stood strong, her eyes darkening and smirk growing bigger, "Deal." She said as she skook his hand. Neji truned on his heel and walked away with a smirk on his face and a bruise on his pale cheek.

Gaara watched as her eyes lightened a bit, but her power and personality remained as she slowly walked the other way. Her stride didn't break as she gave Gaara a side glance. "What are you thinking?" Gaara asked as he walked by her side, "You're going to get yourself killed, I hope you know that." Hinata gave Gaara a side glare that sent shivers down his back, "I know what I'm doing." She said looking straight ahead with the same glare marring her face. "If you're going to try to stop me, don't. This need's to happen." Gaara shook his head, "I wont allow it. You're not going to fight him." Hinata then stopped and stepped in front of him, one head smaller than him. She gave him a challenging glare as she said, "Yes I am, whether you allow it or not." Gaara gave her a glare back, "If you do then you are never allowed in the tower again." He said, hoping to force her to give up. Hinata scoffed, "I'll be done packing within the hour." she said turning around and walking ahead again, "but I'm going to do this no matter what you say."

Gaara stride quickened as he grabbed her arm, forcefully making her look at him, "I will not watch you get hurt." He said, emotion filling his voice. Hinata quickly turned away, not wanting to see what she knew was already there. "Then don't come." She muttered. "You know that's not what I ment." Gaara replied as he gripped her arm tighter. "I know," She said with a shrug, still looking away. "but that's not something I want to talk about." She tried pulling away but Gaara held fast, "Why wont you aknowledge what I feel? Why are you running from me?" He asked. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remain calm, "I have my reasons." She replied, "There are just some things-" "BULL!" Gaara intterupted with a yell, making her flinch, "THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!" Hinata's fists clenched, "You just don't get it! You'll never get it so just leave me alone before... UGH! JUST LEAVE ME BE!" She yelled before pulling away and running.

Gaara looked after her with a pain in his heart, tears prickling the back of his eyes. Shukaku appeared beside him with a serious look, "I hope your not going to give up." He said in a low tone. Gaara gave him a glance and looked back in the direction Hinata ran, "I don't know, maybe I shouldn't-" Shukaku the slapped him, "Shut the hell up, grow some balls and go after her!" He yelled, "She can't reject you forever! Remember when you looked into her eyes and she held so much emotion when she looked at you? How her smiles make your stomach hurt and your heart race?" Gaara nodded slowly, holding his red cheek. "Then go and woo her and give her a reason to love you back or I will do it for you!" Gaara stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Thanks Shukaku." He said before running after Hinata.

Hinata's POV-

I heard my heart pounding in my ears as I ran. My eyes burned, like whenever I wanted to cry, but they remained dry as I pushed myself faster. I hadn't noticed my running had turned into walking until someone tapped my shoulder, "Hey Hinata-chan!" I turned and saw kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Arashi, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru standing behind me. I forced a smile onto my face, "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked with a cheerful tone. I saw Shikamaru frown and open his mouth to say something before shutting it after he saw my eyes narrow at him to be quiet. His hands raised in surrender before he gave me a look that I was going to explain to him about my day. I gave a slight nod before noticing Arashi giving me a dreamy stare, making my cheeks turn a light pink. "Well," Kiba said stepping in Arashi's way, "we never did get to have our spar and Shino was wondering where that oasis was so..." I laughed, Gaara already forgotten, "Well let me guide you and we will spar there." I said to Kiba. I turned to the others, "If you want to come, you're welcomed so dont be shy and follow me." I said walking ahead of them.

Shikamaru caught up with me and gave me side glances as we walked and the boys behind us started to talk on the way. "So," Shikamaru said in a low voice, "Are you going to tell me what had happened?" I gave him a suspicious glance, "Why do you care?" I asked a little harsher than I ment to. He didn't seem fazed as he shrugged, "Temari was telling me about how you're like a little sister to her." He said. I smiled a little at the thought as he continued, "She was going on and on about how she was going to train you in the art of wind battle and stuff. I figure that you must really mean a lot to her, and because she means a lot to me, so do you. Anyone special to her is special to me, and because I would do anything to keep my girlfriend happy, I wanted to know what had happened."

I nodded in understanding and stayed silent for a moment before sighing, "Well Neji was harrassing me so I challanged him to a spar. Gaara had witnessed it and we had a moment of miscommunicating and misunderstanding one another. In other words it was my fault but he really pissed me off and so I left." He nodded as well and we both walked silently to the oasis with the other three boys talking bahind us. Before we had gotten there, Ino, Temari-oneesan and Tenten were walking towards us with bags and smiles. Ino saw us first and ran over to greet us, Temari-oneesan and Tenten following her. "Hey girlfriend," She greeted loudly, "What's going on?" I smiled back at them, "Just escorting these boys to a bug oasis, I replied, "and when we get there I'm going to kick Kiba's butt!" Kiba shoved me lightly, "You wish, Akamaru and I have been waiting for this, right buddy?" Akamaru barked wich made everyone laugh.

"Well let's get going," I said claping my hands together, "Do you girls want to come and watch?" They all smiled, "Of course!" Temari yelled, "I've seen you train alone so I can't wait to see you in actual battle!" I smirked, "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" I joked walking ahead. Everyone was talking about what they had done today but only me, Shikamaru, Temari, and Shino were being quiet. Not long after we arrived everyone ran to the side and started placing bets while waiting for the fight to start. Kiba and I grinned at each other as we got into our stances. "I wont go easy on you because you're a girl Hinata-chan." Kiba called. I laughed, "Same here Kiba-CHAN!" I called back making everyone, even Kiba, laugh loudly. Shino stood up and raised on hand, "Ready... Set... GO!" Kiba and I charged at each other, fully determined to win...

**I hope this will make up for the last short chapter... Next chapter will be the fight and even MORE drama... *DRAMATIC SIGH* If only I had super powers to finish this faster lol! SEE YOU SOON ;)**


End file.
